Passagem para esse mundo 3
by Anai-s2
Summary: A história de uma menina, apaixonada por um universo fictício; que acaba indo parar nesse universo; conhece o amor de sua vida; e descobre coisas sobre seu passado, agora ela vai ter de enfrentar um novo vilão...Será que ela conseguira derrota-lo?


Passagem para esse mundo 3

Sophia, uma menina de 13 anos, bonita, de cabelos negros, magra porem, forte, que gosta de aventura, boa desenhista e cantora, que se irrita com muita dificuldade; acabou de chegar da escola e quando entrou em casa em vez de ouvir o típico BOM-DIA de sua mãe, escutou confusa, sua mãe mandando sermão.

-Como é que você me tira 2,5 em matemática, Sophia!-Falou Rosa, mãe de Sophia-você sempre foi uma ótima aluna!Vá para seu quarto agora, mocinha!

-Mas...

-Mas nada!Vá agora ou quer castigo pior!?

-Para só um segundo e me...

-Parar só um segundo! Olha aqui, você não tem obrigação nenhuma a não ser estudar e você faz isso com a sua nota!

-Caraca mãe! Deixa eu explicar co...

-Não quero explicação, garota!Quero que você vá para o seu quarto!

-Você nunca me escuta, eu te odeio!

Sophia saiu para seu quarto correndo, bateu a porta com força e a trancou para não ser perturbada.

Era um quarto não muito grande com uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha, um pequeno banheiro e a TV pendurada na parede. O que ninguém sabia era que Sophia era fã do ADVENTURE TIME; tão fã, que tinha um caderno que só tinha desenhos desse programa, eram desenhos dos personagens em cenas de luta, românticas entre outras.

Sophia foi tomar banho, colocou para um uma blusa de alsa única roxa e um short jeans meio rasgado, meias listrada e um tênis ALL STARS vermelho.

Ela estava deitada, desenhando na sua cama quando passou pelo céu uma estrela cadente, ela com ar triste desejou:

-Queria poder entrar no mundo do ADVENTURE TIME quando eu quisesse!

Só que nada aconteceu, ficou na cama deitada mais triste ainda, desenhando o FINN lutando com o REI GELADO para salvar a PRINCESA FRUTINHAS, enquanto desenhava os raios do REI GELADO que pareciam saltar do papel, apareceu na TV o comercial do ADVENTURE TIME com o FINN chamando a todos para entrar na TERRA DE OOO.

Ela só de brincadeira esticou a mão como se pudesse passar pelo vidro da TV e entrar no ADVENTUR TIME, mas aconteceu algo inesperado... Ela conseguiu passar a mão pelo vidro! Muito contente e sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela pegou sua bolsa e seu caderno e atravessou o vidro da TV e entrou na TERRA DE OOO.

Mas para sua surpresa, no local por onde tinha entrado não tinha chão, ela estava suspensa no ar, pendurada num buraco no céu!

Assim que olhou para baixo; viu que estava bem em cima de uma montanha em forma de escorregador e notou que ela levava para uma planície que parecia segura; então tomou coragem torceu para não ter calculado errado o local da aterrissagem e pulou em direção à montanha. Ela escorregou muito bem até que percebeu que tinha uma pedra lisa perto do final do escorrega, a pedra a fez voar pelo ar e no momento em que parecia que ia se espatifar no chão alguém a pegou nos braços e a salvou de quebrar a cara. Era o Finn, que estava voltando pra casa quando a menina voadora caiu em seus braços.

Ele estava confuso, envergonhado, vermelho e admirado por ter uma menina tão bela em seus braços. Ela se encontrava do mesmo jeito. Ele a colocou no chão, envergonhado, vermelho com um braço atrás da cabeça, disse:

-Oi e... Eu sou o Finn, quem é você?

-Oi eu sou a Sophia, mas pode me chamar de So, prazer em conhecê-lo... -Disse ela, muito vermelha-Obrigada por me salvar!

-Não tem de que!-Disse ele -Então, você é daqui por acaso?

-Não, não, eu sou do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, não sei como vim parar aqui; mas não tenho nenhuma pressa de voltar!-Disse ela com ar despreocupado, caminhando ao lado de Finn, com os braços atrás da cabeça. -Então, bem, onde estamos indo?

-Pra minha casa.

-Posso ir com você, não conheço bem esse lugar!

-Pode sim!Vou te apresentar ao Jake!Você vai se amarrar nele!Ahm, será que é chato eu te perguntar isso?

-Fala aí, o que é que você quer me dizer?

-Você é humana como eu?

-Não, eu sou um ET, e minha mãe é uma Sereia. Claro, que eu sou humana.

-Não fala assim, no lugar onde você mora não deve existir, mas aqui existem vampiros, gente feita de doce, de fruta e até de neve...

-Nossa, no lugar que eu moro não tem isso não...

-Tá vendo.

Então lá foram eles a caminho da casa de Finn, não demorou muito para avistá-la; então So sugeriu, ainda com os braços atrás da cabeça:

-Vamos apostar uma corrida?Até a sua casa.

-Você não liga se sujar sua roupa?-Finn disse com ar de espanto, uma menina propondo uma corrida?!

- Por quê? Está planejando um chá da tarde pra mim?Deixa de ser bobo, não sou como as outras garotas!-Disse ela, só agora Finn percebeu o caderno e a bolsa que carregava.

-O que é isso aí? Posso ver?-Disse ele, curioso.

-Meu caderno de desenhos, mas não gosto de mostrar, entende?- Ela estava nervosa, se Finn visse seus desenhos, ele iria perguntar como ela desenhou isso. Ela não queria disser que assistia ele pela TV todos os dias.

-Tudo bem, também tenho coisas que não gosto de ficar mostrando.

- Então, vamos apostar corrida?-Disse ela querendo mudar de assunto. -Não to querendo me gabar, mas, eu sou a mais rápida da minha rua.

-Então tá, 1, 2, 3 e... Já!

Eles foram correndo o mais rápido que podiam, Assim que virou para ver So; Finn viu que ela não estava brincado; Ela corria incrivelmente rápido, desviando e pulando por cima dos obstáculos, quase passando ele. Mas, ele acelerou o passo para não perder, mas, já era tarde de mais; eles estavam muito perto da casa e So já tinha chegado. Ele ficou impressionado.

-Onde você aprendeu a correr assim?-Disse ele, recuperando o ar.

-Com o meu pai, ele é bem rápido também. –Disse So, também recuperando o ar, mas estava menos cansada que Finn.

-Então é aqui que você mora? Uau!-So disse, colocando o caderno no chão e andado pra trás para conseguir ver o topo da casa na árvore, ela tropeçou na pedra e caiu de bunda no chão, assim que levantou, limpou o short e começou a rir dela mesma; Finn nunca tinha visto isso, mas a risada de So era contagiante e ele começou a rir também.

-Você não liga de cair no chão, não é?-Disse ele em meio às risadas.

-Não ligo, até parece que eu nunca caí na vida, e é bem melhor rir do que chorar! Não é? Você quer alguma coisa acho que tenho um chocolate na minha bolsa...

-Quero sim, por favor!

Quando ela pegou o chocolate, bateu um vento do nada que tirou a franja de cima do rosto dela. Era um rosto delicado, com olhos cor de mel tão profundos. Finn só ficou admirando ela aproveitar o vento, ver seus cabelos longos balançando era como ver uma bandeira negra, era muito bonito como ele brilhava ao sol. Até parece que ela não percebeu como ele estava olhando para ela, mas ela também o estava admirando, sua franja loira balançando para fora do capus era tão brilhante quanto ouro, e seus olhos azuis celestes tão belos. Ambos saíram do transe dos olhos um dos outros e So disse:

-Toma seu pedaço... –Ela colocou o pedaço na boca dele e, quando passou a mão em seu rosto sentiu uma pele macia como uma pétala, ela ficou acariciando seu rosto por alguns segundos, mas ai, envergonhada tirou a mão do seu rosto. Ele e ela estavam vermelhos pelo ocorrido, mas ele pegou o a barra de chocolate das mãos dela e disse ainda vermelho:

-Obrigado... - Ele estava segurando o chocolate na boca, o que deixou ela desejando os lábios dele, lábios bem finos e bonitos, mas ela se controlava. -Obrigado pelo chocolate. –Ele pegou a barra, soltou um pedaço e levou à boca dela, ela pegou o pedaço com a boca como ele tinha feito, ele também ficou desejando aqueles lábios rosados, ele ficou todo vermelho e ela também ficou. Ela sorriu um pouco e os dois comeram seus pedaços. Logo depois de ter terminado ela disse:

-Quer mais um?... –ela disse com tom despreocupado, ela olhava para o céu que estava já no finzinho da tarde.

-Quero... –ele falou com uma cara de "você está me fazendo ficar vermelho de propósito". Ela achou engraçado.

Ambos pegaram um pedaço e olharam pra ele, e olharam, e olharam, e decidiram que iriam dar um para o outro na boca, como antes. Ele colocou o pedaço dele na boca dela; ela deu o dela para ele; quando ela estava quase acabando o seu pedaço, ele colocou a mão no seu rosto e...

-Aqui está sujo... – Ele estava concentrado em limpar o canto da boca dela e ai ele ficou um tempo olhando para o rosto dela, admirando ele, tocando ele, sentindo alguma coisa por esse rosto. Ela via aqueles olhos azuis tão penetrantes olhando para ela fixamente, ela gostava de ficar olhando a sua franja balançar e gostava quando ele sorria, mesmo que faltassem alguns dentes. Ela ficou olhando ele da mesma forma que ele olhava para ela naquele momento. Eles entraram em transe de novo só que agora mais intenso.

-Pronto... –Ele disse quebrando o silencio, mas ambos continuava a admirar um ao outro, bateu outra rajada de vento, só que essa era mais forte isso fez com que ela se preocupasse.

-Vamos entrar, acho que vai ter uma tempestade. –So disse, eles guardaram a barra e entraram para se proteger da chuva. Andavam de mãos dadas, eles estavam meio desligados do mundo, estavam olhando em direção ao chão mais não prestavam atenção nele e sim no que estava em cima dele, a chuva estava caindo e as possas de chuva refletiam eles e suas mãos dadas, uma gota caiu bem em cima do nariz dela. Ela colocou a mão em cima dele e sorriu. Ela soltou a mão dele e começou a rodar e a pular nas possas. Ele ficou sem entender o por que de tanta felicidade, era como se ela nunca tivesse visto a chuva na vida dela, ela estava sorridente, pulando e cantando, como se só pelo fato da chuva cair no seu rosto fosse suficiente para estar assim. Ele gostava de ver ela sorridente, mas ele se tocou e disse:

-Temos que entrar, você pode pegar um resfriado e ...

-Tô nem aí pro resfriado, isso é muito gostoso! —Ela gritou pra ele e deu um pulo bem alto mas escorregou e caiu com a canela e bateu a cabeça. Ela começou a chorar e a pedir ajudar para ele:

-Finn, minha canela,_Snif_... _Snif_... Socorro! —Ela disse antes de perder a consciência, a pancada na cabeça foi muito forte. Ele se desesperou e correu em sua direção antes de ela fechar os olhos completamente ela ouviu a voz de Finn de longe:

-Sophia!... Sophia!...—Ela o viu chorando tentando alcançá-la, mas ela não agüentava mais manter os olhos abertos. Ela desmaiou.


End file.
